Don't Let Go
by tessanoelle97
Summary: AU to the Anslo Garrick saga: Lizzie is the one in the box with Red, not Ressler. After the aftermath of the Anslo Garrick events, how will Red help Lizzie heal? (Not a father/daughter) *I don't own Blacklist* (Note: going to be completely AU, I want to take this in a different way than the show)
1. I'm Here

**My first attempt at Blacklist fanfiction! **

**Chapter 1**

Red hated to see Lizzie in so much pain. He hated to see the women he loved lying there, with only minimal relief that he could offer.

"Lizzie, how are you feeling?"

"My...my face is cold."

"Shock is setting in."

Red felt a shot of adrenaline run through him. As soon as he heard Lizzie's words, he knew what he would have to do, and it would only make his Lizzie hurt more, but he knew.

"Lizzie, I have to put a turnicate above the wound. Take my tie, bite on it. This is going to be hugely unpleasant. Don't worry, I'm right here, I won't let you get hurt anymore."

Lizzie nodded.

Red took off her belt, Lizzie didn't budge.

Red blocked out Anslo's sinister voice as he got his supplies ready.

He put his hand on Lizzie's head and said,

"I'm going to start now Lizzie. Scream, yell, but don't move. I'm right here with you."

Red tied the turnicate above Lizzie's wound, and she let out the loudest scream that he has ever heard. She screamed and screamed and begged him to stop, but Red knew he couldn't.

Red took her hand,

"Lizzie, it's done. Rest now, just don't fall asleep. You can close your eyes, just squeeze my hand every few seconds, okay?"

She closed her eyes, and squeezed his hand. He whispered,

"I love you, Lizzie."


	2. I Have to Do This

Author's note: So glad everyone likes this so far! I'm really happy with the direction this is going in! :)

Chapter 2: I Have to Do This

To Red, the time in the box seemed like it would never end. Time seemed to slow down as he sat there and watched Lizzie.

She had followed his directions, and had squeezed his hands to let him to that she was okay.

"Red...Red..."

"Lizzie?"

"I feel...feel...funny."

Red released her hand. He placed it on her forehead. She was sweaty and shaky.

"Lizzie, the blood loss has caused your heart to pump too hard."

Lizzie barely understood him.

"My dear, I have to cut the artery open, sprinkle combustible powder on it, then ignite it. The pain will be intense. My girl, you will feel better after."

Lizzie shook her head.

"Lizzie, you will die if I don't. I don't want you to go."

Red felt tears sting in his eyes. He didn't want to see the one person he loved most in this world leave him this way. He wouldn't let her. The words she said next nearly broke him in half.

"Make it go away, Red."

He took her hands in his,

"Don't worry my girl, I'll make it go away."

_**Outside the box:**_

Cooper couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe that Raymond Reddington was capable of being the kind, caring man he saw in front of him.

Anslo was now in front of the box.

"Red, if you would just come out, this would all be over, and Lizzie would be okay."

_**Inside the box:**_

Red had put the necessary supplies between Lizzie's knees. He looked at her pale, sweaty face. He thought to himself,

"If I could trade places with her, I would. I wish I could take all her pain away and put it on me."

"Alright, I'm going to start. First, I just have to cut your pant leg off. Don't worry, I won't look at anything you don't want me to see."

Red gingerly cut the pant leg off, being extra careful in the area around the wound. He quickly examined her leg to make sure nothing else was wrong. The area below her knee was completely unharmed, but it looked like she may have torn something, he noticed her knee was quite swollen.

He gave her hand one more squeeze,

"Lizzie, it's time. Don't worry. It'll be over soon. Just don't move, scream as loud as you want."

He took one last look. Then he delicately began to cut her leg. Lizzie let out a blood curdling scream.

"Red, Red, please please please stop. I can't..."

"Don't worry my love, I'll make it stop. You can do this, it'll be over soon."

Once he was done with the cutting, he sprinkled the powder on the wound.

"Lizzie, one more thing. You'll feel a sharp pain for about 5 seconds, and then it'll be over."

She nodded.

Red lit the match, and quickly stepped back. Lizzie screamed. As soon as the flame was out, Red went up to the side of her face, and turned her face toward his.

"Don't worry, it's over now."

Then there was a gunshot and blood on the door.

**To be continued...**


	3. Beginning of the End

_There was a gunshot and blood on the door._

The shot woke Lizzie out of her slumber.

"Red, Red?"

"I'm here honey."

Red got up out of his chair, and cautiously walked toward the door. The entire front was a gory, scarlet red color. He could see the outline of a human body. He couldn't tell who it was. He prayed that it wasn't Cooper, or even Ressler for that matter.

Much to Red's surprise, there was a loud beep, and the door of the box began to open. This was the one time Raymond Reddington ever froze.

Once the door was open, Red was in shock. The body that was on the floor was none other than Anslo Garrick. Red said one word,

"How?"

Ressler then stepped forward.

"Aram managed to fix the signal, and we got a team in. It's over."

A sense of relief flowed through Red's veins. Then, his mind went back to Lizzie.

"Ressler, GET A MEDIC!"

"It'll be faster if we drive."

"FINE!"

Ressler ran to the box.

"How should we move her?"

"I'm going to carry her to the car. Get in the back with me, and keep pressure on the wound."

Red gingerly scooped Lizzie of the table and carried her out.

About halfway through, Lizzie came to.

"Where am I?"

"Shhh...we're on our way to the hospital. It's over."

"Ressler, Cooper, Meera?"

"Ressler's right here. Everyone else is okay. Just relax honey."

Red felt Lizzie go limp in his arms.

"GO FASTER! She's unconcious!"

Meera floored the gas pedal. They were at the hospital in 2 minutes.

Red practically ran through the doors, there was already a team waiting for him.

Red ever so gently placed Lizzie on the stretcher, not leaving her side. When they reached the operating room doors, a doctor said,

"Sir, I can't allow you past here. I'm sorry."

Red knew. He gave Lizzie a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be here when you wake up my love."

Red stared down the hallway until he couldn't see her anymore. Then he went and sat next to Ressler.

"I'm not leaving."

Ressler calmly said,

"I can't just leave you here unsupervised..."

"Donald, you know I'm not going to run. I've got nowhere to go..."

Ressler actually felt bad for him. This was the first time that he had ever seen this kind of raw emotion come from Red.

"Alright. You know I can find you if you run?"

"Yes."

"Call when you hear anything."

Ressler handed Red a phone.

"You do the same."

Ressler gave a nod and walked away.

_Back at the Black Site:_

Most of the blood was cleaned off, and the bodies were removed. The only people that remained were Cooper, Meera, Aram, and Ressler.

Meera shouted,

"How did this happen?'"

Cooper,

"I have no idea. Did you reach out to any of your contacts?"

"Yes, they're looking into Garrick and his associates. They said they should figure out who paid Garrick's team by the end of the day. I have the best of the best on this."

A sense of melancholy began to flow through the air. Aram said,

"Will Agent Keen be okay?"

Cooper said,

"I don't know."

_4 Hours later: _

The fax machine beeped.

Meera said,

"I think this is it."

She hesitantly walked over to the machine and pulled out the papers. Her face turned white.

"Mallack?"

She handed Cooper the papers, who handed them to Ressler. He said,

"Meera, are you sure?"

"Yes, Keen's husband hired Garrick's team. This just got a lot worse."

_To be continued..._


	4. Unexpected

"_Keen's husband hired Garrick's team, this just got a whole lot worse."_

No one could find the words to express the feelings of shock that fell over that room. No one could believe that a husband would try to kill his wife.

Ressler said,

"What do we do now?"

Cooper said,

"Call the hospital. Instruct them not to call her husband. Ressler, go to the hospital. Don't let anyone near her that has any sort of questionable identity. Mallack, get a warrant. When that's done, you and I will go to the house. Go now.."

Ressler immediately left for the hospital, while Meera went over the phone, hopefully to get a search warrant within the next hour.

_**At the hospital:**_

Ressler walked into the waiting room. Red was in the same seat as he was when Ressler had left earlier. He was staring at the wall, with a blank, emotionless stare.

"Red, Red?"

"What do you want Donald?"

"We found out who hired Garrick's team."

Red felt a sense of anger. He wanted to unleash a world of hurt on whoever hurt _his _Lizzie.

"It was her husband."

Red's anger intensified even more.

"WHAT? How could you let this happen?"

"I don't know. Keen's very private about her marriage. She didn't mention any problems. We're getting warrants gor the home and his financials. We'll find out why. He'll never get away with this, we won't let him, I won't."

"If you do let him get away, he'll have to deal with Dembe...and me."

The sad thing is, Ressler knew Red was being entirely serious. Ever since he observed their first meeting, Ressler knew that Red had feelings for Lizzie. Ressler didn't even have a problem with it, he knew if they ever ended up together, he would be good to her.

"Any news yet?"

"No, it's been 4 hours. I'm starting to get worried. She should be out by now."

"Red, her leg was severely damaged, it's going to take a while. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Then they sat in silence.

_**At the blacksite (1 hour after Ressler left)**_

Meera said,

"I've got warrants for both the house and Tom Keen's financials. Let's go."

"I've got a team en route. We're going to meet them at the house."

Cooper, Meera, and several other agents got into cars, and headed to the Keens' house.

_**Inside the Keens' apartment**_

Tom knew what was coming. Any minute, scores of FBI and Metro police were going to be storming into his house. He knew exactly why.

Ever since Lizzie had taken the job at the FBI, they had been drifting apart more and more everyday. She'd be coming home later and later. She'd say that she was working, and that she was sorry. He thought, "Why should I be second to her job? I'm her husband. I should come first."

Tom started seeing another girl. A pretty, brunette teacher by the name of Marina. They'd spend virtually every night together. When Lizzie started to get suspicious, he knew he had to get rid of her.

Tom was sitting in a chair, facing the front door, when all of a sudden the door was kicked in. Cooper and Meera and many other agents had their guns pointed at Tom.

"I'm surprised that you found out this quickly. I didn't think you would. Congratulations Agent Cooper."

"Just surrender, Keen. If you do, you'll spend the rest of your miserable life in a supermax across the country."

"No, no that's not how this is going to work. Tell Lizzie I'm not sorry. Tell her that I hope that she has a nice life with that job she loves so much."

Tom reached for a gun he had behind him. He wasn't out of the chair even two seconds before shots were fired, and he was down.

Cooper knelt down, and felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. He pulled out his phone, and called Ressler.

"Agent Ressler."

"Ressler, it's over. Keen confessed, he's dead. She's safe."

Ressler felt a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. I'll let Reddington know."

Ressler hung up the phone.

"Red, it's over. Keen confessed. He's dead. She's safe now."

"No Ressler, she's not. She'll be safe once she's with me."

_**6 hours after Lizzie went into surgery: **_

A surgeon with blood stained scrubs enters the waiting room.

"Family of Elizabeth Keen?"

Red said,

"Here. I'm Ray. How's Lizzie?"

"It was touch and go for a while, but she made it out okay. We were able to repair the area where she was shot pretty well. She'll have a scar there, but in that respect, she'll be okay. However, there were some other injuries. She has a torn MCL and LCL, she'll have to wear a brace for about 4 months, and complete physical therapy. She also had a broken ankle. We repaired it with pins, and casted it. She can begin PT in about three months, which she'll have to continue for a year."

Red said,

"Is that all?"

"I'm afraid not. Were you aware that Agent Keen was pregnant?"

_To be continued..._

**Author's note: If I get 5 reviews by 8 pm ET tonight, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow afternoon. Thank you all for the positive feedback! :) **


	5. Wake

"_Were you aware that Agent Keen was pregnant?"_

Red and Ressler were both dumbfounded. Neither of them knew. Lizzie didn't say anything, and she certainly didn't look pregnant.

Red said,

"Was pregnant? As in she's not pregnant anymore?"

"No, the blood loss cut off the baby's blood supply. There wasn't a heartbeat."

"How far along was she?"

"She looked between 14-17 weeks along, with a girl. We performed a D&C while she was unconscious, to reduce the chance of infection. You guys can go see her in a half hour. She's in room 1118. Do you have any other questions? I'm sorry, I have to be in surgery."

Neither Red or Ressler said anything.

"Here's my card. Call if you have any questions."

The doctor walked away. Red and Ressler went and sat down. Neither of them knew what to say. Red said,

"I'll tell her. No offense Donald."

"I have to call Cooper. I'll be right back."

_**Outside the hospital:**_

"Cooper, it's Ressler. We have an update on Keen."

"Let's hear it."

"They managed to repair the area where she was shot, she'll have a nasty scar, but it'll heal. She also has a torn MCL, LCL, and a broken ankle. She'll need a brace on her leg, and a cast on her foot. She'll have to start physical therapy in three months. There was also something else."

"What?"

"Keen was between 14-16 weeks pregnant, with a girl."

There was a brief silence.

"I don't know what to say. Who's going to tell her?"

"I believe Red is going to. She seems more comfortable with him."

"Alright. Well call me after he makes the notification."

_**Inside the hospital:**_

Red couldn't believe what the doctor had told him. He thought today couldn't get any worse.

Lizzie had wanted children for so long. That's all she talked about sometimes. Now the one thing she wanted most was gone.

"Red, I know this day has been hard on you. I need you to to go sit with Keen, talk to her when she wakes up."

"Yes. I'm going now. I'll phone you later Donald."

Red walks to the elevator, and takes it up to the ICU. He looks at the numbers on the walls until he sees "1108."

He quietly enters the room, and pulls up a chair next to her bed. Red takes Lizzie's hand in his, and rubs her hand with his thumb.

She seemed so peaceful, tucked in snug in a generic white hospital blanket.

He could see the brace and cast from under her blanket.

He truly felt bad for her. She was one of the few people, actually, the _only_ one that he ever really loved.

Sure, he thought. He was only assigned to look after her at the request of her biological father. He trusted Sam, he did, but he always felt something. Something about Lizzie.

_**1 Hour later: Lizzie's POV**_

My entire body hurts. My legs are heavy. My stomach feels empty. There's a white light. Ew, that sterile hospital smell.

_**Regular POV:**_

"Red...Red.."

"Lizzie. I'm here. I'm here"

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You made it out of the raid. You're alive."

"And..And..Anslo? He's not alive is he?"

"No, no my love. He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"What happened to me? My legs hurt."

"Well, in addition to being shot. You tore your left MCL and LCL, and broke your left ankle. You'll start PT in three months, but it'll take at least 7 months for you to be back to your full strength."

"Anything else?"

"I'm so so so sorry Lizzie. You were between 14 and 16 weeks pregnant, with a girl."

"What? No no no no no, that's not true. I went to the doctor two days ago, and Lucy was fine. She was fine."

Lizzie had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so so sorry. I am."

"Where's Tom? I want him."

Red felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"I'm sorry, honey. There's something I have to tell you. Tom hired Garrick's team. He wanted to make it look like they weren't just going after you. He was shot and killed in your house this morning."

"No no no, Tom would never do that.. No."

"I'm sorry honey. I'm so so sorry."

Lizzie was now crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"Why, why why?"

Red felt like he was getting stabbed with a million knives. He hated seeing the one person he loved the most in this world in so much pain. He wished he could take all her pain away, and put in on him.

Lizzie didn't deserve this. She didn't.

After a minute of watching her cry, Red couldn't take it anymore.

He got into bed next to Lizzie, and wrapped his arm around her. She began crying into his chest.

"Why, why, why? Why? My baby, my husband..."

"I wish I could tell you why. I wish I could fix this. I'm sorry my love, I wish I could make this all okay."

Lizzie cried and cried into his chest.

_**Author's note: I may not be able to update for a couple days, I'm currently laid up. Don't worry. I'll have at least a chapter or two up by next Sunday!**_


	6. Going Home

**Because of how supportive you all have been, here's another chapter! If I have 50 reviews by this 7 pm EST tomorrow, then I will put up another chapter Friday night!**

It had been 2 weeks since the raid. Lizzie was still in the hospital. Red would spend everyday with her. He'd sit and talk to her about anything and everything. They'd laugh, they'd cry. They'd become closer, his feelings became even stronger.

Today was the day Lizzie was going to be released from the hospital. He was excited. Before speaking to Lizzie, he was going to go to her house, get things ready, and get her clothes.

Red gingerly picked the lock, and opened the door. There was a large empty area where a cream carpet once was. Red poked around their living room. There were pictures of Tom and Lizzie all around. Red's eye fell upon on of Lizzie and Tom on their wedding day. Lizzie was laughing, looking in to Tom's eyes. She looked so happy. He was jealous. He wanted to be the one she was happy with. That's all he wants.

Red had brought a cardboard box with him. He began taking all the pictures of Tom down. He didn't want to see her cry anymore. It killed him inside everytime he saw a tear come down her face.

He walked through the house, made sure all the pictures of Tom were gone. He went to her bedroom. He placed the box under her bed, in case she ever wanted to look at it.

He decided to replace the bedding, as a nice welcome home gift. He had gorren her a nice white and red comforter, and matching pillow cases. He placed a small teddy bear in between the pillows. He hoped that would help keep her safe.

Next, he went over to her dresser and got her clothes. A nice roomy pair of sweatpants, a black tank top, a sweater, and undergarments. Red also got her makeup and perfume. After one more run through of the house, Red found in satisfactory and left for the hospital.

Lizzie was laying in the white, ordinary room she had been in the past two weeks. She wanted to go home, to get on with her life. However, she knew that she would have to go home to an empty house.

Lizzie had begun to really enjoy Red's company. She loved that he would spend the day with her, talk about whatever she wanted. She began to feel incredibly close to him. She felt as if she could tell him anything. He made her feel safe.

It was about 12 pm, today was the day. Lizzie knew that any moment, Red would be arriving to bring her home.

There was a gentle three knocks on the door. Then Red appeared at Lizzie's bedside.

"Lizzie, I took the liberty of going to your home and getting a few things. I got you your clothes and make-up. I hope that is okay."

"Red, you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to."

Lizzie went through the bag. It seemed as if that he knew exactly what she wanted. He even got the candy apple perfume that she loved.

Then an air of silence fell over the room.

"Red, I hate to ask anything else of you, but..."

"I told you Lizzie, if you need anything, I will do it for you."

"I need help getting my clothes on. I hope you don't mind."

"Relax, my dear. Are you okay with this? I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay, Red. I trust you."

Red felt a warm feeling spread throughout his body when she said those words.

"Lizzie, I'm going to get behind you, and untie your gown, and remove it. I'll give you your bra, put in on, and I'll clip it. Then I'll help you with your shirt and sweater. Okay?"

Lizzie nodded.

Red proceeded to move behind Lizzie. When he did so, he put a hand on her shoulder to let her know that he was right there.

Lizzie felt Red's hands slide up her back as he untied her gown. There was a sense of warmth going through her body as she felt his strong hands on her back.

She felt the cold fabric slip from her body. She took her hands and covered her chest, she trusted Red, she was just still self conscious. He handed her a green bra, and she slipped it on. Then he clipped it.

"Alright Lizzie, I'm just going to slip your tank top over your head. Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise."

Red ever so carefully slipped the tank top over Lizzie's head. Then he helped her put on her sweater.

"Okay. I'm going to cover your legs with a blanket, then pull your hospital pants off. Then I'll slide your underwear and your pants on you. I just want to assure you, I won't look. I want you to trust me Lizzie."

"I trust you Red."

Lizzie relaxed as Red proceeded. It was a little awkward for him to be having his hands around the most intimate area of her body. She felt a little tingly inside.

Yes, she was shot two weeks ago. Yes, her husband tried to have her killed. Still, ever since she met Raymond Reddington, she knew that there was an instant connection.

When her marriage to Tom had begun to fall apart, she found those feelings intensify more and more. At first, she just want a hug. Then she found herself contemplating what it would be like to have his lips on hers, and more than that.

Red was done in under a minute.

"Thank you, Red. For everything."

Red smiled at Lizzie. He would do anything for this woman. Anything in the world.

"Alright, I'm just going to go get your nurse, and then you can go home. Okay?"

Red walked out, and came back in with a nurse that looked like Lizzie.

She explained all her medications. The thing that pained Lizzie the most was the fact that she had to use crutches for a month. That means someone would have to take care of her. She secretly hoped it was Red.

After the nurse left, it was just Lizzie and Red in the room again.

"Red, I hate to ask anymore of you, but, would you stay with me for a while? I'm sorry, I just don't want to be alone."

"Of course I'll stay with you. Nothing would make me happier. Now let's go."

Red gave Lizzie a peck on the forehead, and then they began the journey home.


End file.
